


a drunk mind speaks a sober heart

by enchantedincantis



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Skam Italia Season 3, drunk edo, slight fedeva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedincantis/pseuds/enchantedincantis
Summary: edoardo sees eleonora happy with another guy at a party , gets shitfaced drunk but is the one falling asleep with eleonora by his side even though they aren’t dating. ( eleonora’s POV)





	a drunk mind speaks a sober heart

**Author's Note:**

> so I got inspired by a picture on Twitter where edo falls asleep with ele at a party and eva takes a picture and this just took a life of its own. then i felt the urge to add a bit of og noorhelm scenes vibes so there. enjoy and have a great day :)

ele didn't mean to fall asleep with edoardo in his bed, he just did.

 

le matte was invited to this huge party by the villa and silvia had been so excited. this was their first party together since ele came back from her exchange trip.

 

they had a little pre-party at ele's and left her place looking amazing. they were greeted by some villa guys at the entrance and went to the bar to get some drinks.

 

soon silvia went to go dance with some guy while sana and fede went to the dance floor laughing as they walked over to the dancing sweaty crowd.

 

eva and ele stayed behind at the bar talking about nothing in particular. when all of a sudden fede came out of nowhere ,snaked his arms around eva from behind and said " hey ! did you miss me ?" he ended his greeting with a soft peck and a soft smile.

 

eva and fede had gotten a lot closer while ele was gone. one might say they were in a relationship not that eva would ever admit that.

 

fede dragged eva away while she called back " bye" to eleonora , sorry was laced in her features for leaving her. but then she was gone, probably making out with him up against some wall.

 

ele was now alone drinking some juice staring into space. 

 

she was at a villa party where edoardo is at surely making out with some girl.

 

and it really shouldn't bother her that much but with has happened the last few weeks she was confused about her feelings towards edoardo.

 

she hadn't gotten to see him and his egotistic gorgeous face. not to mention his soft curly hair which she has thought about touching more times than she would be proud to admit out loud.

 

suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder " would you like some more?" the person said gesturing towards her empty drink.

 

" sure thanks but i don't have my purse..." she trailed off. "it's my treat" he said stopping her from continuing.

 

" well i don't let strangers buy me drinks." she said teasing him but she really didn't like when people bought her anything regardless if she knew them or not .

 

"i'm luca and it's my last year of high school. i hope to be a finance major and i have a little brother, he's in middle school. i have heard your name is eleonora. see, now we aren't strangers"he answered her with a flirty tone.

 

ele couldn't believe it, this nice guy was really flirting with her and bought her a drink.  this was clearly wasn't how she wanted to spend her night but she was fine with it , luca seemed like nice company.

 

a few smiles, laughs and drinks later, ele was proven right and Luca even took her mind off a certain curly haired Italian.

 

 " ok well enough about that, i was wondering if i could take you out sometime? you know maybe show you my favorite places?" he said finally asking what he came to talk to her for.

 

before ele could answer his question, silvia came running in with eva, fede and sana trailing behind her. 

 

" ele! where have you been ?! we have been looking all over for you !" that was eva. " sorry to pull you away from this boytoy. i'm silvia by the way." 

 

" stop silvia! come on this is important!" fede exclaimed towards silvia."exactly! edoardo needs your help ,he keeps on moaning your name , doing stupid stuff and now my part of my hijab is soaking in tears. " sana yelled at her alarming her further.

 

" yeah ele, edo got shitfaced drunk, punched a wall and when we brought him and told him to snap out of it."  eva said. 

 

" the strange thing is he went on the bed and looked us right in the eyes and said you know when you really like someone and you see them moving on but you should be happy for them then why does it hurt so much. " sana had added interrupting eva.

 

"we figured leaving him with federico and finding the girl that my brother really likes would be best." eva whispered to her , not wanting silvia to hear and possibly cause a scene.

 

though silvia claimed to be over the popular douche, she sometimes caught her staring at edo with a kind of longing gaze.

 

she had already lashed out at eva the previous year when she thought they were more than acquaintances so ele was scared to act on her feelings towards edo.

 

nether less what eva said got her confused her further.

 

she always thought she was just another mark on the wall to edo. 

 

the one girl who wasn't afraid to embarrass him in front of everyone and still ignore his advances. 

 

she thought maybe when he got to hook up her maybe he would leave her alone but he apparently really likes her. 

 

what is she thinking ? 

 

edoardo is drunk , he'll probably forget about this tomorrow.

 

and he hurt silvia and even though it was over a year ago , he really put her in a place where she became so desperate for his attention and insecure to the point she couldn't eat.

 

she couldn't like edoardo incanti no matter how gorgeous and tempting he was , she couldn't give in.

 

no matter what fuzzy feeling she got when he called her the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

 

a disappointed voice snapped her back to reality " oh so i guess i'll catch you later."

 

 before she could reply luca left and the girls dragged her up the stairs towards a room. 

 

as they pushed her in, she saw edo up against the wall facing federico with a red tear-stained face. 

 

he was mumbling stuff until he must of heard them enter and said " eva! sis , you're back with your crew. where is the stunning one? with luca laughing their asses off or did he take her home already?"

 

he spat out the last words as if they were poison. 

 

then the girls let her come from behind them and he yelled enthusiastically" eleonora!". 

 

he jumped into her arms and hugged her , dipping his head in to the crook of her neck. 

 

that move alone made eleonora blush.

 

she could smell his breath usually scented like a mix of coffee and cigarettes was now replaced with a strong wine scent.

 

" ok ele , can you bring him to his apartment? we don't wanna have edoardo this drunk in front of all these people.my parents are back from their trip and it's better that you are with him when he wakes up." eva pleaded with her , worried about her brother figure.

 

 eva and the girls seemed to be having a great time and she was the only one that has nothing to do at this party.

 

she doesn't drink or make out with guys or dance with anyone but her friends really. 

 

she was the only option not to mention the way edoardo was clinging to her. " ok I'll bring him to his apartment." 

 

silvia stopped tapping on her phone and said "ok i just called an uber over here and" she stopped mid sentence when she saw all the confused glances.

 

 " what! Uber isn't banned anymore and sana is our ride." she continued with a playful roll of her eyes.

 

the ride to the large apartment was silent since ele got edo to keep quiet since they were in a stranger's car. 

 

edoardo kept his hands to himself in the small uber and he seemed to be sobering up. 

 

as soon as they got in , edo ran over to the couch and laid down. 

 

ele went to the kitchen and got a cup of water and some medicine for him when he woke up the next morning.

 

 when she got back to the living room , she set down the stuff and got some blankets. she looked up as she walked over to the couch and she noticed he kept on staring at her.

 

" what's up edo ?" she had to ask to stop the awkward silence.

 

 " well i'm just staring at the most beautiful woman i have ever seen."he responded astounding her further. 

 

she let out an exasperated sigh , dropping the blankets in the process"edoardo ,please stop ! please stop looking at me like that with love and admiration in your gaze. you play with girls and treat them like trash but then you act towards me like you want more and you want to love me. that's impossible because you are egotistic ,manipulative , self-centered and an asshole. " she finished in one breath.

 

there seemed to have hurt in his eyes but she didnt let that faze her. " is that all." he said keeping his cool.

 

 eleonora made a split second decision and if anyone asked her , she'd blame it on her tiredness.

 

she got on to the couch and locked her lips with his.

 

he seemed to be surprised but once he realized what was happening, he deepened the kiss.

 

he sat up right so ele would be straddling him and he broke the kiss and looked into her jade green eyes, both panting not believing what had just happened .

 

edo slowly took her off his lap and guided her towards his bedroom.

 

once she got in , she was surprised at how clean it was and how he had a bookself full of astronomy or history books.

 

and that's how ele and edo spent the next 30 minutes , laughing ,kissing and just staring at each other like they were each other's worlds.

 

that is until she got up , finally, to go to the bathroom and when she got back , there he was asleep under the covers. 

 

so she got under the covers with him and positioned him so that he was kinda of on top of her and realized they hadn't talked at all about what had happened.

 

" well , we'll figure it out." she said brushing his curls from his forehead and just cuddled into him.

 

when eva walked into the edo's room the next morning , she was pleasantly surprised by the sight in front of her.

 

as fede came behind her , she pulled out her phone and fede let out a surprised gasp once he figured out who was on the bed and pulled out his phone too.

 

then the couple snapped some pictures of their friends , glad that maybe they are figuring themselves out.


End file.
